Today is Sunday
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: this stroy is about Dylan's past.it explain's how he became Goth. a little Red goth x Mike


"What's wrong with Mommy? Is she still sick Daddy?" asked a scared little four year old Dylan.

Dylan held onto his daddy's pants leg as both he and his dad watched his mother.

Dylan knew that she had been sent to get help for the last six weeks. It had been during those six weeks that little Dylan could finally sleep soundly. During that time, he and his dad bonded. They had became closer. Each male depending on each other. Dylan felt that it was like a never ending dream. He felt that he could finally smile again.

But that dream was soon crushed by the return of his mother.

The doctor said she would be fine, but two weeks after she came back she snapped. She was back to being the woman she used to be. The same mother that Dylan always knew. The same mother he both loved and hated.

His dad said she was " Only Sick. God will help her."

Where was god?

Where was the mighty being that was supposed to make things right?

Dylan's hands were shaking. He looked up to his dad.

" Why is she still sick?" Dylan asked again.

He hated it when his mother was like this. Everyday was different. She did many things depending on her mood.

Today is Sunday.

The day they would go to church. The day she would always ask god to forgive her for what she had done during the week. She asked god to take away the sin's she committed. Dylan and his father often joined in, each praying for hope!

Hoping that this Sunday would be the last. The last time she would hurt them. The last time she hurt herself or others. The last time they had to keep wondering if she would snap. Maybe the last time Dylan had to cry himself to sleep. He would pray every night for everything to go away.

Every Sunday, the people would think they were a nice family. But beneath it all, they were broken. No one knew what happened every night at Dylan's house. No one knew that every night, his mom would hurt him and herself. No knew that his mom had a drug and drinking problem. No one ever hears him scream. The only people that knew about his mom was the doctor and his dad.

His dad would often stop her from hurting him, but on the night's he was at work. She would abuse him. Hurting him to the point were he couldn't stand. She would inflict more pain each time he would cry out for help. In the end, Dylan always ended up the same way.

Broken.

He would end up locking himself in his closet to hide from the pain. His mom would scream and cut the door with a knife. Yelling at him to open the door. When Dylan didn't open the door she would cut herself with the knife, right in front of the closet until his dad got home.

Today is Sunday!

They day she asked god to take away her sin's. Today Dylan wanted it to end. So he watched along with his dad.

He watched as she forced the knife blade into her skin. Screaming as she held onto the blade. The blood poured onto the tile floor. She didn't care that he was watching. She even looked at him, with cold dead eyes; Eyes that have haunted his dreams.

She walked closer to him and her husband, the knife still in hand.

"Tina! Stop! Don't come any closer to our son! If you touch him, I will call the cops." Dylan's dad said.

Jerry pushed Dylan behind his legs. hiding the boy out of his mom's view. hoping the shield the boy from the abuse his mom will undoubtedly cause.

She laughed, slowly closing the gap between them.

" Dylan, go lock yourself in your closet. Hurry! I don't want you to see this." Jerry said.

He took one last look at his dad, then on shaking legs ran to his room. Dylan fell to the floor one time but he picked himself up and ran to his room.

He locked the door.

Why mommy?

Silence was all he heard for a long time, before he heard his dad yelling.

" Tina. Stop it! I'm trying to help you. You need to go back to Doctor Blake. He will help you get better. You're scaring our child."

" I don't fucking care. He's part of me! He needs to be punished. It's the only way god will forgive me!"

Tina yelled back.

Dylan heard a loud crashing sound, like a vase falling to the floor.

" Bitch! That hurt. Dylan is not going to fix anything. He's just a child."

Dylan covered his ears. He tried to drown out the sounds of his mother. But it didn't work. He could still hear her loud screams.

God, was mommy sick because of him? Did he cause her to act like this? It couldn't be true. He loved mommy. He was a good boy.

He heard footsteps coming closer toward him.

" Tina! Don't go in there. STOP!"

Dylan looked up in time to see his mother pull him up by the shirt. She pushed him on the bed and starting choking him.

" It's your fault God won't forgive me! Yours! But don't worry honey, mommy is going to take care of it. Shh…shhhh" she whispered in a panic.

Dylan felt the air leave his body; all he could see was white.

"Mom..mommy! Please…" Dylan rasped out.

He tried to grab a hold of her hands, but his little four year old arms wouldn't reach.

He cried.

Smack!

Jerry hit his wife across her cheek. He then tied her hands behind her back.

She yelled, kicked, and done everything she could think of to get out of her bonds.

" Let me go! God needs to forgive me. He forgives me and I will be fixed! Please..just get rid of the child Jerry!"

" You're sick, Tina. " Jerry replied.

Dylan watched in horror, his tiny face wet from the tears that was flowing. His dad took his mom back to their room, leaving Dylan alone, crying.

Why mommy?

Because today is Sunday? The day of forgiveness?

Dylan rocked himself asleep that night. Trying so hard to understand what he did wrong. What he could do to help his mother.

Why mommy?

The abuse became much worse the following weeks after. By the time the eighth Friday rolled around, Dylan didn't go to school because he had bruises all over his body.

He felt broken and alone.

That Sunday came and that's when the horror began again.

The abuse was so extreme that Dylan had to go to the hospital. He was cut with a knife along his wrist. There were bruises upon bruises on his tiny, pale body. The doctor said that the long knife cut would leave a long, ugly scar for a long, long time.

Dylan cried.

When Dylan and his dad, left the hospital, they found police cars outside of their house.

His dad ran ahead of him, trying to find out what was going on. Dylan stayed behind, alone and in pain.

Dylan watched as two EMC carried out his mothers body. Dylan didn't know what was going on. He looked around, panic, trying to find his dad. Hoping he would explain why mommy was under that sheet.

He ran, forgetting the pain that shot through him, as he looked for his dad.

He found him near one of the cops. His dad's face held a look of sadness, pain and disbelief.

Dylan ran up and hugged his fathers leg.

" Son, come here. I have to tell you something." Jerry said.

His dad bent down to his level and he took a hold of Dylan's shoulders.

Dylan wiped away his tears. He tried to keep from whimpering.

" Son, your mom has gone to a better place. Okay? It's only you and me now." Jerry said.

Dylan cried. He wiped his nose and hung his head down low. He felt his fathers arm wrap around him; holding him in his warmth.

Dylan clung to his father for a long time. They stood outside together, each mourning their lost. They both thought of what they could have done to help her. If there was even something that could have been done. Was this really how god wanted this to end?

It was Sunday!

The day to forgive. The day of hope. The day his mom died. The day his abuse stopped. The day he forgot about God. Sunday is the day he turned away from everything.

The day he became Goth.

Sixteen year old Dylan stared down at the picture of his family. The one picture where his mom, was loving and kind, before she went insane.

He smiled.

He didn't find out until later that his mom, had took a whole bottle of aspen and overdosed on them. By the time the police came she was already dead. She had left a note and only one word was written on it:

Forgiveness.

None knew what to make of it, but Dylan liked to look at it as her wanting both him and his dad to forgive her and God for the way their life's turned out.

As hard as he tried to fight against it, he felt a tear escape him.

Why mom?

" Dylan are you coming?" asked Mike. Who was calling from the font door.

"Whatever." he answered.

At least he had Mike. The boy started out as a vampire and somehow worked his way into his heart. Dylan thought that all the love he had died with the abuse from his mother. But it shocked him how much he had grown to love Mike.

Dylan laughed. He even told Mike what happened in his childhood, and the little vamp. Said. " well, I got to say thank you to your mom, though I wish you hadn't got abused."

" What? Why would you thank her?" Dylan was so shocked at that time.

" Because, if you had a normal family, would you have grown up, liking men?" asked Mike.

Dylan felt his jaw drop. He paused for a minute and thought about it, and agreed.

Looking back, he still agreed.

Dylan sighed. He gave one last look at the picture of his once happy family.

" Come one Dyl. It's Sunday! I want to get to the Hot Topic before the mall closes." Mike said.

Dylan sighed.

Why did he date that Hot Topic freak? Sure, Mike had outgrown his Vampire image. But he still loved that gay HotToppic shit.

Shaking his head, Dylan walked toward Mike. Then he walked out of the door and unto the street. Mike took hold of his hand, beaming down at him as they walked. Hand in hand. Dylan looked up at the sky.

Today is Sunday.


End file.
